knightslingerfandomcom-20200214-history
Runes
Runes provide stat bonuses to your Warriors when equipped. Each rune has several features that can be seen at a glance: Number, Level, Grade, Quality, and Set Attribute. Besides these visual indicators on a rune, each rune has 1-4 Primary stats, the first of which can be upgraded by enhancing the rune. General Info Slot Number The rune's number is indicated at either top corner of the rune in roman numerals. This number indicates which rune slot the rune may be equipped to. Each warrior has 6 slots in which to equip runes. A rune with the number I will always have ATK as its upgradable Primary stat. Similarly, a number II rune will always be DEF, and a number III will have HP. Runes IV, V, and VI will have a random upgradable Primary Stat, in which ATK, DEF, and HP are included. However, IV cannot have Quick Attack or Range, V cannot have Hit Bonus or Quick Attack, and VI cannot have Range or Hit Bonus. Level A rune always begins at level 1, and can be upgraded up to a maximum of level 20. The process of leveling a rune is called "enhancing." Enhancing a rune costs Gold to attempt; at lower levels the success rate of enhancement is high, but gets more difficult and more costly as it approaches level 20. When leveling up, the rune's first Primary stat will usually increase by a set increment; however some stats have a range of increments. At levels 4, 8, 12, 16, and 20, the rune will gain a random Secondary stat that is not already granted by a Primary stat. The Secondary stats are generally of a lower amount than if they were a Primary stat. At any of those aforementioned levels, if the rune's stat slots are full, then a random stat aside from the Primary upgradable will be improved instead. A rune has a maximum of 6 stat slots, one of which is reserved for a prefix if it acquires one. Grade A rune's grade is its Star (★) level. Similar to Warriors, a higher grade represents a more powerful rune. They are also more difficult to acquire and cost more to enhance. The grade for runes ranges from 1★ to 4★. Quality A rune's quality is indicated by its color and indicates how many stats the rune has. There are 4 colors of runes: White, Green, Blue, and Yellow. A white rune has only its one upgradable Primary stat. A Green rune is one that has another stat in addition to its Primary stat. A Blue rune has 2-3 other stats, while a Yellow rune has 4+ other stats. These other stats include both additional Primary stats as well as Secondary stats, so it is not always an accurate method of comparing a rune's potential. For example, a level 1 Green rune has 2 Primary stats, while a level 12 Blue rune might have 1 Primary and 3 Secondary stats. If the Green rune was enhanced to level 8, it would be a Yellow rune with 2 Primary stats and 3 Secondary stats. Set Attribute A rune's Set Attribute refers to the symbol on the rune, and is denoted in its name. When a certain amount of runes with the same Set Attribute are equipped, the Warrior receives an additional bonus. The set bonuses are as follows: Prefixes A rune may also have a prefix, either by default or randomly acquiring one after a successful enhance. Prefixes will add an adjective to the beginning of the rune's name and provide a set bonus according to that adjective, regardless of the rune's grade. Prefixes have their own slot on a rune, but do not affect the quality of the rune. Stat Rolls Primary Secondary